


Heart Shaped Wreckage

by itz_mckennaj



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Reverse, Android Gavin Reed, Angst with a Happy Ending, But they both suck at feelings, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Gavin knows this, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Nines is a Nerd, Swears a lil bit, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itz_mckennaj/pseuds/itz_mckennaj
Summary: When Nines quits for a better job at the FBI, leaving his GV900 android partner alone and scared. The deviation was difficult for the only Cyberlife android thought to never have the ability to deviate, but Nines had proved that wrong. A little over 7 months later, Nines is sent back to the DPD, finding it difficult to function with the view of Detective Gavin, newly dubbed, Reed across the way.They hadn't left themselves in a good spot, but maybe they could fix it before Nines has to go back.





	Heart Shaped Wreckage

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song "Heart Shaped Wreckage" from the TV Show "SMASH". 
> 
> Thank you to Skye_Willows for beta reading this. And thank you to everyone else that's had to bore the weight of my inability to write good fanfiction <3

It’d been seven months, one week, three days, 18 minutes and 28 seconds since the GV900 model had last seen Sergeant, no, Agent Niles “Nines” Anderson. Rough had been the last sight, but the android had to accept Nines' readiness to leave the department for a better job with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Readiness to leave a brother in the midst of grief and confusion. Readiness to leave the DPD resident asshole registered underneath the name “Gavin”, something he had been giving many, many software instabilities to through late nights and subtlety no one saw. Nines had left him alone, yes. No one would willingly partner themselves with an android made to be a killing machine with no issues regarding the widespread deviancy sweeping the nation. 

 

Gavin was found during a sweep of the Cyberlife tower, weeks after the peaceful protest of Markus gave androids a chance at life. After he was booted, the deviants found a problem with the singular GV900, he would not deviate. He was designed to be that way with assistance from the A.I. trapped inside the now frozen rose garden of the HK800, Hank. However, Gavin did deviate with the longtime help of a detective, soon to be sergeant. 

 

Long, touch-starved all-nighters had mutual realizations of hope. Gavin was eternally confused and resentful with how Nines had given him these ~~_feelings_~~  errors. It didn’t take long for Gavin to ~~_fear_~~  malfunction with the red walls feet away on either side, unable to escape them. It was Nines’ leaving that broke the crimson walls and the dams behind the android's eyes. So it’s been seven months, one week, three days, nine minutes and 56 seconds since the android had deviated, flooding him with the emotions he’s abandoned and pushed aside for the past year and a half. 

 

Abandonment. Fear. Lonely. Love. Hate. Anger. Frustration. Fear. Hope. Sadness. Disgrace. Individuality. Fear. 

 

All from a single human that  _ ruined _ his life.

  
  


“Captain Stern.”

 

“Agent Anderson.” The silence was sickening and choking.

 

“Captain, due to classified reasons, my membership with the FBI has been terminated. I came back to request my previous occupation here at the DPD.” Nines slid a folder across the desk, a flip of the top showed a note directed to Ms. Stern. She quickly skimmed over it and scowled before setting it aside.

 

“You’ll report here starting tomorrow morning. Your old desk will be returned to you, beside Detective Reed.” Pain flashed in the eyes of the younger.

 

“Thank you, Amanda.” Nines leaned in, “I’ll tell you what I can when I get the chance.” She nodded curtly. “Who is Detective Reed, if I may ask?”

 

“The GV900 android. He chose Reed as his last name after his deviation.” Stern replied before sending a dismissing hand towards the door. Nines was shocked.

 

“Go set up your desk and go home. You'll be partnered up with Gavin again. Welcome back, Niles.” Nines left with a forced smile, panicking silently as he closed the door behind him. He stood at the top stair, observing the less busy than normal bullpen. He gazed in the direction of where Gavin should be to find the desk empty, but full. His curiosity began to outweigh his anxiety and he felt himself move to the cluttered desk with the nameplate “Dt. Reed”. 

 

Pictures, awards, a small cactus (“A prick for a prick - Connor” was written on the tag), and papers flooded the desk. Nines noticed most of the pictures were with his brother or Officer Chen, he seemed… happy. He’d never been able to make him this happy. At least he’s been okay. 

 

He set the backpack he’d carried in on the rolly chair belonging to his desk and dug through the contents to find his own personal effects. A treasured lanyard, a picture of the last time he had a family, a black stress ball, and of course, a big file he threw in the desk drawer before locking it. He hung the chain on his terminal and taped the photo to the side wall. 

 

Nines knew he wasn’t prepared for what was going to face him soon, both with his case and confronting  _ him. _

  
  


Gavin immediately noticed a difference in how Tina was walking, she was more timid and meek like a scared kitten when she’s normally a proud lion. He scanned her to find her stress levels at a solid 45%, but why? He tried to hint his question throughout the conversation he started up. As a former negotiator, he was pretty good at getting all of his information subtly and answered completely, but Tina wouldn’t budge, knowing his tricks.

 

“Tina? What has you so antsy?” She gulped, fearing this question. She shrugged and strolled away from him as she heard her name called for her coffee. Tina struggled to find an excuse while she came back to the white hooded jacket wearing android she’d taken on as her new best friend. She swallowed dryly, looking for comfort in her hot bean juice.

 

“Well… We have a new transfer.” Officer Chen looked remorseful, causing Gavin’s LED to spin yellow before returning to its regular blue state. The detective refrained from hacking the files of the department, as her stress levels increased to 64%. 

 

“Transfer? Why would you be stressed over a new coworker?”

 

“He… He isn’t exactly new, Gav.” her face went sour before it settled on a frown and guilt-filled eyes. It didn’t take long for his processors to confirm his suspicions with a confirmed file on Sergeant Anderson’s continuation of employment at the Detroit Police Department. Gavin was struck with a wave of ~~_i_~~ _ ~~nstabilities~~ _  feelings and he froze. 

  
  


Five minutes. It took Nines five minutes to go into the building. He wasn’t ready for this. He could handle being shot, shooting another human, torture, but this was on another level.  _ I’m here for him anyway.  _ He kept repeating to gain a sliver of courage to walk in the glass doors. Nines muttered a curse before ripping the door open to keep his nerve.

 

“Sergeant Anderson, good to have you back.” the reception androids insisted as he nodded weakly, losing his heart as he saw a white hoodie over a shorter but built body over by Officer Chen, chatting and smiling. He silently snuck to his desk and sat down, beginning to work quickly as to ignore the worst mistake he ever made. Nines dug his hands into his pockets, digging for his phone and in turn, his earbuds. He always tried to go old school with electronics due to their lack of expense but what he wouldn’t give for a pair of new ones so he could block out everything. 

  
  


“Gavin. He’s here.”  _ Red _ . “Don’t worry, if he does anything, I give you my permission, as a pacifist, to kick his ass.”  _ Yellow. Red. Yellow. Blue. _

 

“Thanks, Tina, really.” The detective sighed before walking to his desk.  _ Holy shit _ . Some would think his processors were messed up for even having the thought that someone who hurt him the way that the Sergeant had, was really beautiful. Emotions were hard and, of course, just as he was fixing himself,  _ someone _  had to swoop in and tear down his hard work. Just looking at his face was sending the errors right to his HUD, letting him know his chasse was overheating. Gavin was seriously fucked up. 

 

He scanned Anderson out of habit and realized he wondered if Connor knew about him being back. A glance to the Lieutenant’s desk made it obvious he probably didn’t because he’d be in early (for once, though Hank had been trying his best). What a shock he’d be in, happy, angry, who knew what would happen when he finally dragged himself out of bed. 

 

“Sergeant Anderson, welcome back to the force,” he spoke professionally, looking to his desk rather than his pretty face. Gavin heard a gasp and decided it would be best for him to sit down at his terminal and begin working. 

  
  


He had expected yelling, shouting, anything but the small voice he received. Gasping, Nines had winced as the android quietly took a seat and started working. He wanted to say something, anything, but he just couldn’t, it was impossible. Whenever he tried, his throat closed with remorse. It was useless. 

 

So now, here he was working overtime over a month later because he didn’t want to go home yet to an unloved home he bought with Connor before their foster father died and left him the keys. His brother still helped with the payments every month, since he promised he’d help buy the house and he didn’t want Nines to lose it. The property was practically abandoned and it wasn’t ideal for someone as lonely as the sergeant, the house was meant for two and his brother had left him alone.

 

It was almost midnight when Nines reluctantly pulled away from his spot and began to pack up, grabbing his keys and sighing softly before heading towards the doors. His movements were sluggish since he barely moved from his chair the whole day, fearing any sort of accidental interaction with his partner. He was almost out the door when a small grip on his button-up forced him to stagger back. Nines turned to find the GV900 android, looking down.

 

“You have to talk to me sometime, asshole.” Not the words he was expecting, milder. Nines tore his gaze away and stood up straight, shoving the android’s hand off. “You still against my kind or somethin’ sergeant?” He took a deep breath, holding back any retort he may have possibly had. There was once a time where he could get away with comments and they’d be treated as inside jokes. That time was not now. Nines stayed still, facing away from Gavin.

 

The room froze for a moment. Everyone had gone home except for those two (with little to no reports, officers on the night shift didn’t come until 12:45), so when it got quiet, you could hear the slight breeze pressing against the large windows and the wind that tried to sneak its way through the cracks of the doors. Besides the little creak and rushing wind, Nines' breaths were the only thing audible. 

 

“Detective Reed, I’d like to go home now, so if you would, please let go of my shirt.” Nines tried to keep his voice level, avoiding is easier than confrontation. The bullpen was probably the quietest it will ever be and has been. 

 

“Sergeant Anderson, I’d like to talk to you, so if you would, please turn around.” Gavin mocked his words, the sad thing, he did keep his voice level. Nines forced his body to turn around and face the false tan skin. He hadn’t had a really good look at the android with his blatant ignoring him and the other not doing much either. He missed seeing this scar on his nose from a gunshot wound that refused to heal properly, missed the gray eyes he was specifically given by some Cyberlife employee, missed the happy little smile he used to give him. 

 

“What do you wish to discuss, detective?” Nines tried to stay neutral but his voice gave hints that it wouldn’t last much longer. 

  
“What the fuck do you think I’d like to discuss, Nines?” The harsh tone used on his name made the question sting. 

 

“I have no idea to what you are referring to, officer.” He was trying to keep his emotions out of the hole he just kept digging. 

 

“You are such a jerk. Whatever, go home.” Gavin shoved him aside and pushed forward towards the door.

  
  


Gavin began to cry, something he hadn’t done in a long time. It was for the same person too. God, he felt worthless.

 

“Gavin, wait!” the android slowed down but continued walking. “Gavin, please!” The sergeant’s hand on his shoulder rooted him to the ground. 

 

“What? Thought you didn’t want to talk to me?” he faced the glass instead of Nines. He wasn’t letting him see him this way. 

 

“Gavin, I really wanna just say that I’m sorry…”  _ God dammit.  _ Gavin scoffed. “I was still in conflicts with androids because of Connor and you were just so  _ human _  it scared me. I got the opportunity for a better job and I grabbed at the chance to start over but look where it got me; upset and unable to function properly.” 

 

“Is this… what it’s like to be human?”

 

“Gavin?”

 

_ “Gavin?” _

 

_ “I was required to give you a single gift, the Lieutenant explained why, for this strange love holiday. But I was set on buying you two.” _

 

_ “Gavin— you didn’t have to.” _

 

_ “Well, it isn’t your fault the revolution was on your birthday, now is it?” _

 

_ “No, but really, just give me one of them and return the other one.” _

 

_ “I cannot do that.” _

 

_ “Gavin, you’re fucking stupid. How’d you even know my birthday was on Veteran’s Day?” _

 

_ “I was informed by your brother, and I’ll have you know, I’m very intelligent… are you gonna open it now?” _

 

_ “Just cause you  _ want  _ me to.”  _

 

_ “I can’t want anything, Detective.” _

 

_ “But you just  _ had  _ to get me more than one gift.” _

 

**_An unattached key and key ring on a white and blue lanyard were all that was underneath the tissue paper in the small bag. The key ring had many charms on it; a tiny police badge, stars and planets, a stack of books, a stormtrooper head, a green Slytherin snake, some representing his love of older bands, and a small charm representing a cat. The key on the end? One to the apartment the DPD had given Gavin to stay at after Connor insisted the androids deserved the freedom of property._ **

 

_ “What do you-” _

 

_ “I’ve never gotten such a thoughtful present. Thank you.” _

 

_ “Anything to assist my partner.”  _

 

_ “Really… Thank you.” _

  
  


“Gavin?” He had spaced out, being a deviant made him stupid.

 

“Ruining each other until you find a balance to stop?”

 

“God… God no, Gavin. I just, I just suck at emotions and feelings. I’m more of a robot than most androids. I’m sorry. I know you don’t really wanna see me. I’ll head home-” the android almost laughed, looking at the human.

 

“Don’t want to see you? You’re such a phcking dumbass! You leaving me made me understand that I was deviant. And you just think you can up and leave me again?!” Nines stopped out of pure shock at the sight of Gavin’s distraught face and raw emotion. “You’ve ruined me! I was supposed to be Cyberlife’s best and only android unable to deviate and here I am, crying over the idiot who proved that wrong. You don’t understand how much I  _ want _  you to stay.” Gavin began bawling and turned away to save his embarrassment. 

 

“Stay with me. Please, Niles.”

 

He couldn’t. He couldn’t put him in danger… He deserved to be selfish for once, but he can’t.

 

“Gavin…” Nines reached out to touch his shoulder. 

 

“I love you.”

 

Nines doesn’t deserve this. But he has it. Who would he be to let go of this chance?

 

No.

 

_ No. _

 

“I… Gavin I’m…”

 

“Disgusted. Revolted. I know. But at least  _ I _  had the courage to say it.” Gavin began walking away.

 

“No!” Nines was surprised about his outburst, it seemed Gavin was too since his motion halted. Nines grabbed his hand and spun him around forcing drenched green eyes to look into steel blue ones.

 

The human was anything but the robot he claimed to be as he took the android’s face into his palms and pulled himself down to meet his lips. Gavin melted into the kiss Nines shared with him. It did not take long for him to use his hands to pull the sergeant’s neck towards him, deepening the tender moment they were sharing. Way too soon, the taller man pulled away, out of breath and skin full of tears.

 

“Gavin, I love you too. Too much. Even though you’re a real dick sometimes.” Nines’ face was flushed red, eyes puffy. The GV900 gently chuckled as he slowly moved his hand to his human’s cheek to wipe away the wet underneath them. 

 

“I adapted.” He tried to sound cheeky, aiming a punch at Nines.

 

“No, you thrived.” Silence filled the air again as no one knew what to say.

 

“You… you’re going to stay, right?” Gavin sounded desperate but he wouldn’t be functional if he was left alone again. Left alone with hesitant, fear-filled officers and someone who would never be the real thing. 

 

“Gav… I was sent here on a classified case regarding androids and this new form of drug they’ve been distributing to each other. It gives the android a similar feeling to humans with red ice. However, it causes too many malfunctions and too many androids have been dying. Seeing as Detroit is the main hub for deviants they think the problem started here. I’ve been allowed back only to fulfill this and then I’m to go back.” 

 

“Fuck you. You could’ve let me help. I’m a detective android for God’s sake.”

 

“You assisting me? Not letting it happen.” Nines snapped.

 

“What’s your reasoning? I could—“

 

“I’M TRYING TO DRAG THIS OUT AS LONG AS I CAN.”

 

“But my people—“

 

“Gavin. I have to go back as soon as I clear this.” A realization struck him. 

 

“You… you want to stay.”

 

“I hate working there. I want my brother. I want  _ you _ .”

 

“Then resign and come back!”

 

“I can’t, Gavin.” Gavin was more than frustrated.

 

“And why’s that, huh? What’s the excuse this time?”

 

“I’m on a two-year contract and if I leave I’ll be  _ arrested _ .” Nines had already tried but his contract was binding. Gavin’s tears started up again and he fell to the floor, Nines following his movement. “I love you, Gavin. And I’d probably give up the world for you. But I can’t stay for long.” Their foreheads rested on each other. The human nuzzled the broken looking nose before placing a light kiss on faux lips. 

 

“Asshole.” To punctuate his sentence, he chased after the warm lips and brought a passionate kiss, leaving them both dazed.

 

“But you love me anyway.” 

  
  
  


Nines was gone the next day. And the next. And the next. Gavin would think it was just a dream he came there in the first place, but he hadn’t upgraded to receive dreams. As an android, he noticed a pretty basic pattern; Nines wasn’t coming to work anymore. As a detective android, he noticed a small, out of place sticky note on the seat of his vacant chair. A note revealed after Officer Person bumped into it on accident. 

 

_ “Gavin,  _

_ I expect to hear some sort of curse word directed at me through time and space after you read this little note. I lied. _

 

_ About the case, nothing else. _

 

_ I finished it last night. That’s why I was there until midnight. Because if I violated the rules any longer, things wouldn’t be good. I did try to stay as long as I could. I wanted time with Connor and hoped for more than 9 hours with you, not afraid. My superiors gave me a maximum of 2 months. Last night was day 61. I turned in the file and they are going to have escorted me back to D.C. in approximately 3 hours from now. I came back to the station to write this note, and leave you a gift in your case folder.  _

 

_ Just remember.  _

 

_ Less than 16 months, Gavin. _

 

_ -Nines.“ _

 

Gavin looked in his folders immediately, scaring someone behind him at the loud noise. In there was a key ring on the end of a green and white lanyard, with a Slytherin snake, a fake blue LED, and a cat charm. At the bottom of the bin, having fallen out of the folders due to its weight, a cheap, silver key with “Home” scrawled across in Sharpie. 

 

_ “Gavin, _

 

_ My house feels alone. You should bring your cat. She’d like it.  _

 

_ -Niles. _

 

_ P.S. there are cat hairs on your jacket. Tina told me her name was Pepperoni. You’re sad.” _


End file.
